


emotion yet peace

by shojo_manga_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here --> http://asajjvventress.tumblr.com/post/143147157865/what-do-you-think-happened-to-asajjs-green-saber</p>
            </blockquote>





	emotion yet peace

She had **_failed_** her Master. A single shot from behind and the light that was Ky Narec was gone, taken from the galaxy too **early** , too _soon_. She was his Padawan– reckless and eager to please, earnest in her thirst for knowledge. As her **TEACHER** he had taught her that all who die return to the Force. That some, though their ~~numbers~~ were few, could **retain** their identities even after their passing.

Narec had not been one of those capable of such a thing.

In avenging his death, Asajj knew she had fallen. Fallen from his teachings, the guidance and **WISDOM** of the Jedi. It was all she’d know for most of her life.

(emotion, yet peace)  
She did not feel at peace now.

(ignorance, yet knowledge)  
She could not see clearly down the path she was headed.

(passion, yet serenity)  
She felt only dread, and ire, and loneliness.

(chaos, yet harmony)  
Chaos was all that she knew.

(death, yet the Force)  
She didn’t see how the Force could be so cruel.

And suddenly, the sight of the green blade in her hand stirs a **pit** in her stomach. Guilt overwhelms her, _crushes her_ , leads her down that twisted path. The lightsaber is no longer a **symbol** of her status as a warrior of the peace. It represented only that which she’s lost, the years of instruction left behind to pursue a larger goal. She would not let such things stop her now.

So she left it behind as well, smashed to ~~pieces~~ on a rock. The Padawan Asajj Ventress is gone– now a new person, stronger than before, may take her place.


End file.
